


Nightmares

by Camiellia



Category: Gintama
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camiellia/pseuds/Camiellia
Summary: Takasugi had nightmares and Gintoki was at a loss at what to do. Set in the ship in post-SS. GinTaka drabble.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 31





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> At this point it's pretty obvious that I have problems setting an adequate title and drawing up the right summary. Anyway. 
> 
> I wrote this in one midnight last week. Yes I don't know why my motivation always comes at such ungodly hours. Afterwards, I was never in the mood to edit it and I decided to hell with it and directly publish it first. A heads up I suppose this is. 
> 
> Constructive criticisms are welcomed. Feel free to disembowel this fic.

Gintoki was in the cabin adjacent to Takasugi’s. The unfamiliar surroundings and the tossing of the ship rendered Gintoki sleepless and he decided to stare blankly at the ceiling, repeatedly counting the dull tiles above his head. He was starting to feel very restless when a sharp cry pierced through the palpable silence. Instantly he jolted up and rushed towards the source of the noise. The last bits of the cry reverberated down the narrow corridor and faded into the night as it was replaced by a series of laboured breaths. He hurried to the cabin next door. 

What Gintoki found behind the door was a mess. Takasugi sat up on his bed, his head limply hanging on his neck, dishevelled hair resembling a bird’s nest (just like Gintoki’s -- what a sight), blanket crumpled and laid on the side of the bedpost. Carefully, Gintoki approached the figure, shutting out the creaking of the floor beneath his feet. When his eyes levelled with the other, he realised Takasugi’s face was marked with drying streaks.  _ How long has he been crying?  _ Instinctively, Gintoki wrapped his arms around him, securing the trembling individual before him. 

_ Must have been a nightmare,  _ Gintoki thought. Such is the endless torment to witnesses of the war. Gintoki himself had been pestered by haunting images of the past, but meeting the Yorozuya -- the stability he did not know he needed before, drove most of them away. It was unimaginable how bad Takasugi’s nightmares had been to drive him so resolutely towards the path of utter destruction. Gintoki was at a loss as to how he should proceed with the situation. Their complicated relationship (past acquaintance turned enemy turned allies? He couldn’t even properly name it) did not make things easier for him. In this desperate moment, Gintoki found himself wishing for mom-Katsura’s presence. That guy was the one who had to deal with all the fights between Gintoki and Takasugi since they were young afterall. 

At last Gintoki settled for muttering jumbled words of comfort to no one in particular and gently patting the purple head in an attempt to soothe the quivering. This awkward action had lasted for less than a minute when that slouching body moved. “Gin...to...ki...” Barely audible words slipped out of Takasugi’s mouth, an unsteady gaze paused on the perm head. The initial surprise reflected in his eye quickly became something else (relieve? - no way that’s Takasugi we are talking about huh), then without any warning, his heavy crashed into the shoulder in front. Gintoki immediately stretched out his arms to support the falling figure.  _ As a midget, he sure is heavy.  _ Gintoki cursed inwardly. The rasping that had overwhelmed the room not long ago was now replaced by the deep breaths of a man in slumber. Slowly, Gintoki bent his head forward to inspect the individual before him. Both eyelids were currently resting peacefully atop the dark circle under the eyes.  _ He has fallen asleep already! Such quick!  _ Gintoki stared in astonishment and slight jealousy as to how easy the other could fall asleep -- while he himself was suffering from restlessness just then. A drop of tear was threatening to fall from Takasugi’s thick eyelashes, so Gintoki brought his finger close to his face to wipe it off. A gentle brush which elicited a shudder from Takasugi. Gintoki backed off, fearing that he might have roused the other from sleep.  _ Besides Yakult, this bastard cares most about his sleep. God knows what happens if one wakes him up from that. _ A quick glance confirmed that Takasugi was still sound asleep. Another ten minutes passed before Gintoki decided that it was safe enough to put the sleeping beauty back onto bed, not forgetting to fully tuck him in. He would not want to deal with a sick Takasugi the next day from all that heartless rustle of seabreeze. 

Just as Gintoki was about to take his leave, he realised that he was held back. Confusion set in when he noticed Takasugi was tightly gripping the hem of his sleeve. He had to mutter much strength to pry off that hand.  _ How does he get such a strong hold even when sleeping? _ For unexplained reasons, Gintoki’s heart was all warm and fluttery at seeing that grip. He did not pay much thought to it. Finally, his sleeve was freed. He glanced at the sleeping figure one last time. Takasugi's face was rid of the previous anxiety, in its place was a new found calm and serenity.  _ Gintoki decided that he loved this face and would do anything to see it again. _

The serenity displayed on Takasugi’s face wholly infected Gintoki as he was now rid of all previous jittery feeling. The knowledge that Takasugi was now safe and secure calmed him immensely, and within seconds of contact with his bed Gintoki drifted into slumber. 

  
  



End file.
